Bathtime
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: Just a funny bit of fiction involving maple syrup and a bath. Gomen, I'm terrible at summaries....Pairings: JinTouya ShishiSuzuki Read & Review, please!


Warnings: Yaoi, fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH....BUT! If I did own it...things would be sooo very different ^_^  
  
OK! Time for this pathetic peice of fanfiction to begin!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Touya awoke at about 10:30. It was Sunday. It was lazy day. He rolled over and moved his arm across the bed, searching for his lover. The icemaster opened his eyes and sat up. Apparantly, Jin had gone downstairs, for his pajama pants wern't on the floor. Touya got up, put on his boxers and a pair of jeans, then went down to get breakfast.  
  
"Goodmornin', Tou-kun!," shouted Jin as he embraced the smaller youkai rather tightly,"How's my handsome boyfriend today!?"  
  
Touya's answer was muffled, his face being pressed into Jin's bare chest. "Heh, I think he's suffocatin', mate.", Chuu chuckled. The windmaster loosened his hug a bit and kissed Touya's cheek, ruffled his hair and had him sit down at the table where the others were eating things from ramen noodles to potato chips. "Well, don't we eat healthy," said Shishi, thanking the gods for sarcasm. "Hey, look! I can pour cereal without it spilling all over the table!," Rinku shouted gleefully. "Wow...I didn't think it was possible...," said Suzuki, slurping his noodles. "I'm beginning to think we should install sound-proof walls for your bedroom," Touya said, looking at Shishi and Suzuki. "Yeah, you guys do it ev'ry night! We'd prefer not ta hear it. It interrupts ours," Jin stated. Shishi decided to argue. "Firstly, we don't do it every night." "Really!?" "And secondly, we hear you guys, too. So let's just pretend neither of us hear it." "But-" "Hey, could we choose a different topic? I'm eating here!", complained Rinku. Jin grabbed Touya's hand and tried to pull him to his feet. "C'mon, koibito! Let's go watch TV!"  
  
The icemaster put down the pocky he was eating and let himself be dragged to the living room. Jin sat down in the big recliner chair, pulling Touya onto his lap. At that moment, Shishi and Suzuki came out and sat on the loveseat. "Cool, Trading Spaces is on.", Touya said happily. Shishi got up and pressed the button to change the channel on the TV. "I want to watch Boy meets Boy." Jin gave Shishi a dirty look and changed the channel back. "Trading Spaces!" "Boy meets Boy!" "No!" "Yes!" "Nooo!" Suzuki left the room and quickly returned with a bottle of maple syrup. "We're watching Boy meets Boy!," he yelled. He then squirted the syrup all over Jin and Touya. "Aggh! What'd ya do that for!?" "So I can get my way." Jin was angry, but like always, he never stays mad at little things for long. "Fine, watch yer datey-show-thingy! C'mon, Touya, let's go take a bath."  
  
The windmaster and the icemaster walked down the hall from the lving room to the bathroom. Touya started the bathwater while Jin was hurridly stripping. When the icemaster turned, his pants were being pulled down to his ankles. He stepped out of the pants and got in the tub after Jin. The windmaster pulled the shower curtain closed. Touya then found himself being pulled closer by Jin. "Turn 'round an' let me wash yer back," said the larger youkai. As Jin washed his back and arms, Touya began to slump a bit. "Daijoubu?," asked Jin. "Fine. I just haven't completely woken up yet," Touya answered. The windmaster got a big grin on his face and pushed Touya beneath him, with some difficulty since the tub wasn't exactly huge. "I know what'll wake ye up!" And with that, Jin bent down and bit Touya's neck, sucking hard enough to make a hickey. The icemaster moaned, filled with pleasure and pain. Jin's kissing was hurting a bit. Though the windmaster would never intentionally hurt his lover, he wanted to make him feel good. Touya had enough. It had woken him up, now he was feeling playful. He fought back by tickling Jin's ribs "Haha! S-stop, Touya!," the larger youkai pleaded while splashing. Jin began to tickle Touya and soon it was getting very rowdy. The icemaster tried to stand up, but Jin grabbed him around the waist and attempted to pull him back down. Touya grabbed onto the shower curtain and, surprisingly, it fell down, as did Touya. The windmaster and the icemaster were half way in, half way out of the tub. The two lovers laughed very loudly and heard a knock at the door. It opened revealing Suzuki, who had his hand over his eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing in here!?" "You can open yer eyes, there's nuthin' ta see," said Jin. Suzuki did so, and got a look of utter confusion on his face. "You know what? I don't want to know what you were doing," he said, exasperated,"but make sure you clean up the water before you come out!," He left the room and shut the door. Jin and Touya had another laughing fit.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
SakeBaka: ~spins in chair~ ONE OF MY BESTEST FICS EVER! In my opinion, anyway.... T_T  
  
Kenji(my muse): Just face it, Baka, no one likes your stories.  
  
SakeBaka: They do too!.....Don't you? You liked this story, yes!? Kenji doesn't know anything, the stupid boy person musey thingy!  
  
Kenji: -_-  
  
SakeBaka: Well, whatever! Reviews, kudasai~!!!! 


End file.
